In a liquid crystal display apparatus as a typical image display apparatus, owing to an image forming system of the apparatus, it is indispensable to place polarizing plates on both sides of a liquid crystal cell. The polarizing plate usually has a configuration in which polarizer protective films are attached to both surfaces of a polarizer with an adhesive.
A (meth)acrylic resin excellent in heat resistance and transparency is proposed as a material for forming the above-mentioned polarizer protective film. In order to enhance the adhesion property between the polarizer and the polarizer protective film formed from the (meth)acrylic resin, it is proposed that an easy-adhesion layer should be formed from a polyester-based resin or a polyurethane resin between the polarizer and the polarizer protective film (for example, Patent Document 1). However, there are problems in that the adhesion property between the polarizer and the polarizer protective film (in particular, under high temperature and high humidity conditions) is not sufficient and in that retardation occurs.
Patent Document 1: JP 2007-127893 A